What If?
by Syndi Retro
Summary: What if Some Of the People James had encountered during missions got recruited to CHERUB just like Rat did? What if this caused lots of trouble at CHERUB? This is that story. Rated T for Language and May be turned to an M if things turn out That way. First story in months so sorry if its not very good


**Hay Guys!**

**Just saying this before I jump into the story. My spelling or Grammar are not amazing so I might get stuff wrong, But I Enjoy writing and I want to get good at it so I am trying. I HAVE Written 4 story's before, but I wrote them a long time ago and they are not very good. But anyways, here is the summary and then we can get started:**

_**What if Some Of the People James had encountered during missions got recruited to CHERUB just like Rat did?**_

_**What if this caused lots of trouble at CHERUB?**_

_**This is that story.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't Own CHERUB or Most of the characters, But most of the Plot is mine along with a Few characters.**

**Chapter 1: Hannah's POV**

It was a warm summers evening, I was out with all my friends. It's Been 2 Years since James Had Left, 2 YEARS and I still missed him. I had tried a few things, such as getting another Boyfriend, but that just ended in tears when I became pregnant. I just got an abortion and get on with my life. My next option was to commit suicide. I tried to drown myself, but someone was watching and called an Ambulance. All of this over one boy who I knew for about a month. I knew it was love as soon as I saw him smile, those wonderful loving tender lips…. No Hannah no. stop Torturing yourself.

Anyway as I was saying I was out with my friends. Sitting at the park just talking to each other. That's when I heard an Ambulance siren wail in the distance. At the time I thought nothing of it. It just reminded me of the time I was supposed to be home by or I would be grounded.

"Sorry guys, But I best be heading home. If I don't I will get grounded again." I said to them

"Ok Hannah, we will see you at school tomorrow" Said Suzie one of my friends. Although they wouldn't ever see her again.

I was turning into my street as I heard another siren go off, just round the corner. Standing there were 15 Firemen, 5 Police officers (Including the one I saw Visiting James a couple of times) and 2 Ambulances rushing off to Hospital. That's when I noticed my house ablaze.

"OH MY GOD" I Screamed.

"What is wrong young lady" Said a Police Man.

"Tha….That's My House"

"Is it Young Lady?" He looked at a sheet of paper and then asked "Would you be Hannah then"

"Y…Yes that's me" I Stuttered.

"Your parents were attacked by two men asking for you. They beat your parents to almost death, then lit the house to cover their tracks, Luckily your father was awake for long enough to tell us this or we would never know that you are in a serious mess if you stay here" Said the Police man.

"Ca…Can I see my Parents" I had never really cared for them, but if this happened to anybody they would care about anything or anybody close to them.

"I'm sorry but you must be moved away as soon as possible to minimize the chanced of you becoming involved" He Handed her a sheet of paper "This is the statement your dad told us to give you, you can't visit them until they have been through surgery anyway so we will bring them to the care home you are staying at as soon as they are fit and healthy"

The Sheet read:

_Dear Hannah_

_I'm sorry I was so strict on you, it's because I love you. I want you to be safe so I'm going to send you to the care home my Uncle owned called "Nebraska House". You will stay there until You Mother and I Recover or You are old enough to leave. If I never see you again, just remember that Your Mother and I Love you and Would do anything for you to be safe._

_Lots and Lots of Love Your Father_

A tear formed in my eye.

"I'm so sorry but this must be done for your safety there is no time to say goodbye to you friends so you can email them or text them or whatever you kids do nowadays" Said a Police woman

It was 5 months at Nebraska before I got the news of my parent's death.

I was still in contact with Liza and Max but they haven't replied to any mail recently.

The only cool thing is that I got a cool new Room Mate. Her Name was Lauren Adams **(I can't remember if their names change for Recruitment Missions so I'm just going to leave to make it less confusing)**. She was 4 Years Younger than me but she had that Aura around her that we were going to be GREAT friends.

It was a Sunday evening and my "Next-room-neighbour" was having a sleep over and she has invited all of our school friends, so I was busy speaking to them about how boring it is having to sit through English with Mr Edgar (All they did was write Shakespeare Essays), when I was called into to office. The last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my shoulder before passing out.

I woke up in a white room that was so much cleaner than Nebraska. But I was naked in a bed. Ewwww some Pedo has been touching me, but then I noticed an orange shirt, combat trousers and Undergarments folded on the bottom of the bed… It wasn't strange atoll. I got up and Put on the Clothes on to find Combat Boots sitting under the bed. The Clothes weren't exactly her style but they were better than wandering around naked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yes" I Shouted Before thinking.

The door opened and Lauren walked in wearing a black shirt, combat trousers and boots as well.

"Sorry about the way we had to bring you onto campus." she said "It's a top secret facility and we can't have everybody knowing about it can we?"

"Erm… what?" I replied "this is all so Confusing, what is she on about" I thought.

"I better leave that to the chairwoman" Lauren said "I see your dressed so let's head off"

"To where, and Who is the chairwoman?" I said

"You will find out" she said as she marched out the room and down to hall.

As I followed I saw that there were many rooms.

"Are all these rooms filled with sleeping naked people?" I asked Stupidly

"Of Course not, Some people live in them" She Said as she pushed the button for the lift.

As the lift doors opened we both got in.

"So what is this place called" I asked

"CHERUB, it's a branch off the secret service where they use kids instead of adults"

The Lift Pinged and the doors opened. Lauren walked out and I followed not far behind.

"This is the lunch hall where everybody eats. They Actually serve half decent food" Just as she finished. An Asian Boy Ran Up to Lauren.

"What is it shak?" She asked.

"More like who is this pretty lady" he said looking me up and down. "Anyway your Brother is looking for you. You better watch out. He is still pretty mad after you spilled tea on his history essay"

"Ok, Ok" She said.

I just blanked Out the rest of the Conversation and started looking at the people in the hall. There were loads of people from different countries and backgrounds and loads of different age's groups.

That when I heard a familiar voice.

"Lauren, Im going To Fucking Thump you!" Said the Voice

I Spun round quickly to see an older version of James standing there ready to thump Lauren. As soon as I Spun round he saw me his jaw literally dropped.

"James?" I asked.

"Hannah?" He asked.

"Wait you know each other?" Said Lauren

**Well that's the end of that that chapter. If you would like to see more of this please review. I will accept flames and things. Please nothing about spelling or grammar as I told you at the start that I'm not amazing at it. If I do get enough reviews then I will continue this story but if it gets boring please tell me so I can change it or start a new story if I get too many bad comments. So thanks for reading!**

**Syndi Retro Out!**

**|**

\/

**Review**


End file.
